The Vermillion Sky
by Elven Star Angel
Summary: When their skins touch - they feel the electricity. When they talk - they feel the gravity. He falls for her. She falls for him. But at the end of the day - he runs away! And it's left to the girl to chase and catch him. A twist in the story? You bet!
1. Vermillion Sky

Summary : They met. They felt a tingle. But he made a mistake. He ran away - he was too scared. Will she be able to find him? Will she have him back? Are they going to confess their feelings to each other or are they going to hide? Are they strong enough to fall in love?

Author's Note : The story is currently nameless... *sniffle sniffle*... Blame it one my cold infested brain or my stressed-out-cos-exams-are-coming! State of mind... I need a good title for this story. It's a Sorato. He's a rockstar with issues and she's a confused student. Ages - early twenties and late teens respectively for the guy and the girl. Names and reviews please?

*sniff sniff*

Hope you like this! (^_^)\m/

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Vermilion Sky**

* * *

The stars were already shining brightly and the Sun had just set. From the top of the cliff you could see practically everything. The vast, boundless sky above, the city and its magnificent lights underneath and the sparkling sea beyond. Even the dense forest behind, surrounding the road leading up to the summit. The road was always shadowed and it was safe to say that no one, well almost no one knew about this sacred sanctuary at the top of the foreboding cliff. Almost.

The car was parked at the end of the road shaded by the trees. She made her way through the forest and came into the clearing. The cliff's side plummeted over two hundred metres barely twenty feet in front of her. She had never dared to go that far ahead. Yes, she loved danger and the adrenaline rushes but suicide was just not her forte. The mud and rocks could just give way even under her negligible weight and she would fall to her death. Not a very enticing idea.

She opened her arms to feel the cool breeze and smiled. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten what it felt like to be here. What it felt like to be free. Without turning her back to the pleasant sea wind, she fell down among the soft bushes, herbs and gnarled roots of the trees. Leaning her back against the daring tree that had grown furthermost at the top; she opened her twinkling ruby-red eyes. She needed this peace and quiet. On some days - with everything silent, you could almost hear the rushing of the waves...

"Hey, this is my place." a husky, baritone voice called her back to reality. Her eyes flashed to the left and saw a young man in his early twenties leaning against the same tree. He had a blond mane and enchanting eyes, the colour of the ocean. And these eyes were looking at her with a half smirk, half smile. Yamato Ishida - lead singer and bassist of one of the most popular bands of all time - The Wolves.

She smiled at him but made no other move and said - "I'm sorry, do you own this place?" Her voice was sweet and low... She looked beautiful and he could not find any fault in her, her hair was red and her skin was tanned but the most breathtaking feature was her eyes. Fire-red irises that could see through everything!

He shook his head without breaking eye contact and said - "No, I just come here often. So to my mind it does belong to me and my solitude." She laughed and he could swear - it was even more beautiful than the best music. Then she said softly: "Odd, I had no idea anyone else knew about this. It is so untouched and unspoiled... I somehow felt that it belonged to me too..."

He nodded understandingly then nudged her shoulder with his knee "Scoot over. I _always_ sit here." She complied and they sat together, side by side for sometime in silence. She broke the silence first - "I always come here when i need to clear my mind up. Or when I'm sad..."

"Same here. Coming here makes me feel so much better..."

"It makes me feel closer to everything..."

"It makes me feel closer to death." he gestured ahead of them at the steep drop if they went too close.

She grinned "True... doesn't that make you appreciate life more?"

"That's why I come here!" he laughed.

They both looked at each other and smiled before looking out again and lapsing into silence.

This time, he spoke first - "There's a brilliant cafe nearby. I'm thirsty... Would you...?"

She turned to face him and saw his eyes. Her expression changed from somber to one of contentment and agreed: "I have my car."

He smiled warmly "I know - a Ferrari! Just saw it parked there. We'll take yours, even though I have my Q7" then with a hint of apprehension "If you don't mind, that is..."  
Her eyes had widened at the mention of the Q7 but said yes nonetheless.

She would have let him drive too but since she didn't know him too well she let that pass. They both stood up and dusted themselves. 'Why did he ask me to go?' she wondered.  
He thought 'That was a spur of the moment question. I don't even know her! I shouldn't have asked! Now she'll think I'm crazy!'  
'But I must admit - something about him - just seems -_ correct..._'  
'She is captivating. Not just superficially... it's something else too!'  
'I don't think it's the wrong decision. I trust my sixth sense. No alarm is going off; so for now I'll just go along. He _does_ seem interesting... Not the rockstar way... We shall see...'


	2. Polaris

_**Authoress' Note** : I realise that not too many people even read this fic *sobs quietly in a corner* So I never bothered to update it... But maybe it was my fault really. Or rather - it really was my fault. My summary sucks? The story's name sucks? (I blame reviewer Sugandha - she suggested it to me :P :P) But it isn't the name either. Maybe the first chapter is too short? I know, I like reading long chapters too.. Maintains the flow and what-not..._

_But I'm not here to crib about what a lost cause this story is :P_

_In fact, I'd like to thank Azure-Wulf for adding this story to her Alerts List... Gave me the inspiration to type this out! ^_^_

Hope this makes up for me being such a sad little girl! :)

* * *

**Chapter Two : Polaris**

* * *

The drive was entirely silent. Each was lost in their own thoughts. Soon the Blue Enzo pulled up in front of a small inconspicuous cafe. Even in the setting sun it was reasonably filled.

She got ready to get out of the car when Yamato pulled her back. As their skins came in contact, they both felt a veritable tingle that made their hair stand on end. Surprised, Yamato snatched his hand back and Sora stared at him uncomprehendingly.

Neither had felt a sensation like that before and odd as it felt, they chose to ignore it. "Wait a sec." He whispered to her while pulling on a black beanie that hid his blond trademark hair and pulling on oversized sunglasses that covered more than half his face. A giggle escaped her lips. "What?" He asked apprehensively, suddenly self-conscious. "Why do you need to hide?" She asked pointedly, "Isn't fame and recognition what you live for?" He sighed and whispered "No." Before letting himself out and rushing to open her door as well. To her frown at that he replied with a smile and "No problem. Its the correct thing to do." She shrugged and followed him in after a short pause. He was standing in the entryway, waiting for her. Crooking a finger, he beckoned her to a secluded booth in a corner with just a couple of kids around. The wide window gave them a splendid view of the dark vermillion sky.

"Isn't it ironic," she said staring blankly at the sky, "how pollution, something so positively evil, can make something so beautiful?" He looked out too wonderingly as the waiter came to take their order. She ordered an iced tea and he a cappuccino.

"I didn't get you." He said as the waiter retreated to fetch their beverages.

She pointed first to the city with twinkling lights all around and then to the sky which had an unnatural dark orange hue. "It's called light pollution, Yamato."

The way she said his name made him sit up straighter. No one ever spoke to him of light pollution. Moreover- no one ever spoke his name like that.

"You're right. It _is_ beautiful..." he stared out at the sky too, eventually piping up - "See that?" He pointed to a lone pinprick of hard, white light "Who can say whether it's a star or a planet?"

She concentrated on it for a while. Her lips pouting ever so slightly and eyes narrowed. She looked adorable with that faint furrowing of her eyebrows, Yamato found himself thinking. "Its a star!" She declared thoughtfully, tearing her gaze away and towards Yamato. He merely chuckled in response. She defended herself- "But stars the ones that twinkle as they are so much further away. A planet's light, on the other hand, is relatively constant. _That_ twinkles so it's a..." she trailed off as he smiled lopsidedly.

"No." He explained, grinning like a little child, "You didn't take pollution into account. That's Venus."

"Oh..." she blushed and snapped back around to stare at the small planet. Yamato mused, thinking she didn't like being wrong and prepared himself as he was about to be argued with soon. "I didn't know that." She murmured dejectedly "I should probably write a book- 47 Ways To Ruin A First Impression." And sighed imperviously. He wasn't meant to hear it, but he still could.

"Why? What happened?" He asked, voice laced with worried concern. He honestly wanted to help. "Something wrong?" She eyed him patiently but with a nervous frown. "You can tell me, you know?... I might be able to help..." He suggested.

She smiled genuinely, "That is very helpful of you... and kind. But I feel you already have enough problems of your own, without me adding to your burden." He liked the way she spoke, even though she was being guarded and formal. At least she was talking.

He put on his most winsome smile, "You don't need to be so selfless. I can clearly see something is troubling you..." She felt a pang of apprehension and suspicion, _'Why?'_ She contemplated _'Why would a rockstar with his own issues want to help me out with my problems? Although he poses no immediate threat- I can't fathom why he'd bother. What does he see in me?'_

Yamato let out a muted sigh. She was not going to be easy. Trying a different route, he went on- "If it comforts you then- helping solve your problems will help me get my mind off my own. You'll be helping me out too. Fair exchange."

For a fleeting moment her eyes filled with doubt, then she frowned. Finally she decided to ask what was on her mind, "Why do you want to help _me_?"

His lips twitched then steadied, "I honestly don't know." He admitted. "But something compels me to. Makes me want to..." he trailed off unsurely, "Trust? Me?"

Oddly, she understood exactly. Even she had a mutual feeling wherein she liked him and wanted to help too. And of course she trusted him. He would not do anything. If he had wanted to he would have done so much earlier. He had had ample opportunity after all. But he'd stayed good. _'Sometimes,'_ she thought _'I feel it is wrong to trust and believe people so easily. Having been hurt and abused so many times, I should know. But its just _so_ easy to trust him...'_ "Yes." She beamed.

Yamato was taken aback. The girl was an enigma. One minute so closed and the next- trusting him and smiling with even those twinkling, shiny eyes. _'Maybe shes under a lot of stress... Or maybe its PMS time... Or worse! She could be schizophrenic! Nah. Shes just carrying a lot of baggage. She doesn't show it, but the insides... there's a lot going on there. And her problems are niggling at her more than mine are at me...'_

"Let's play a game." She blurted suddenly. Yamato flinched, _'Now that's unexpected.'_ "What about your problems?" _'Yeah. PMSing. Definitely.'_

She bit her lower lip and began explaining- "See, one of us states his or her puzzle or dilemma or problem and the other tries giving solutions till a plausible or feasible option is arrived at. Then that person states his or her situation and the procedure repeats." Yamato looked at her incredulously. Then realised he was staring when her cheeks started turning pink.

"O-okay... sounds good." He stuttered. This girl was truly a mystery.

"So you start... Whats on your mind?" She queried lightly.

He thought for a while then remembered contemplating whether or not to sell his Q7 and go in for a Panamera instead. He decided to ask that. She probably wouldn't know a thing but hey! At least he set the ball rolling!

"Hmm." She looked deep in thought as stared out at Polaris. "The Q7 as far as I remember is a guzzler. The Panamera would be more economical. Also- you said you're the only one driving around in it anyway so that works. Plus you only carry the bass, which doesn't take too much boot space. Panamera specs were phenomenal but my memory fails me... I can't exactly compare the two. I'm sorry.

"But if it were solely my decision then I'd pick the Panamera. And no- not because it looks good... but its the fastest to get to 100 in its segment... Wait, my friend's brother is a car dealer... I'll call him?"

He hesitated - she was being helpful but he wasn't really in the mood to talk to someone else. "Uh... its late so maybe not..."

She looked out at the sky and grinned sheepishly. "You're right... hehe... How about I give you his number instead?" Yamato voiced his approval and scribbled out a number on the nearest tissue paper.

"Alright, now that that's settled- Your turn! Go on. Shoot." He grinned.

* * *

_I would like to thank KoumiLoccness, cali-chan, Sugandha, UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE SO and lolcatz for their reviews ^_^  
And to all those guys who added this to their favourites and/or Alerts list! And a special thank you to Azure-Wulf ^_^_

_A new chapter should be out soon... I've finished writing it... So just badger me in case you want it and I've decided to sleep or something. I work best under pressure ^^"_

_Have a Good Day!_


	3. Venus

_**Authoress' Note:** So I suppose this is overdue? *Laughs nervously*... But really - I have no reviews for this fic at all! *pouts*_  
_But no complaining! Here's the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Three : Venus**

* * *

"Uh... okay- well... this boy I know said he likes me, as more than a friend. Problem is that we have almost grown up together since the days we were in nappies. He's more like a brother to me and he _knows_ I do not date or keep boyfriends. I've been single all my life and prefer it that way... till I find the correct person..." she blushed shyly and avoided his eyes "He knows that too. And it scares me to imagine him as a _boyfriend_..." she shuddered involuntarily and looked back to Venus. "Sometimes I feel he's playing a prank on me because it does seem undoubtedly evil... Why would he ask me in spite of knowing all that? And why ask me again and again? And what do I even say to him? I can't keep avoiding him and the topic forever!"

Yamato felt outraged at her story, 'If I ever see this creep I'm gonna...'

"Hey." The girl interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" He growled in irritation.

Her smile shrank and he immediately regretted his outburst. Her voice quivered, "I was only saying: don't get angry. I don't like it when people get angry." Her voice gained strength, "Besides, it's too insignificant to get worked up about... Also if the paparazzi catch you losing your temper then you'll be in for a few hard weeks with everyone running in the opposite direction from you." She smiled.

"Mm-hmm. Yeah. Hadn't thought of that. I somehow always tend to overlook them. But I don't get angry all that often either. Just sometimes..." He paused, searching for an apt word. "Just sometimes in special cases."

She bit her lip and flushed. _'Special cases?'_ She asked herself, _'What's that supposed to mean? But did her just... he got angry for _me?_'_ She flushed even pinker. "So do you have a solution?" She asked him shyly and eagerly.

"Yeah. We could feed him to... sharks? Bears? Dogs? Cats?" He said without pausing to think. Her face was stoic- "How about dinosaurs?" She asked at length and his face crinkled into a smile. The girl continued, "But that doesn't answer either of my questions. Why? And what do I do?"

Yamato laced his fingers and answered thoughtfully, "I don't think he could help but fall in love with you. He might not know you're hurting so it isn't his fault entirely. Boys don't see or understand things like that. Tell him bluntly that you don't think you can accept him as anything but a brother."

She bit her lip again and reflected on his words. He felt so sincere and truthful... "I already told him that." The words rushed out of her mouth. "But he believes we should try. I really don't want to hurt him either. He's one of my closest friends..." she trailed off and began studying her bare fingernails.

"Tell him... Tell him you're gay."

"He knows I'm not. He even knew all my past crushes."

"Tell him you have AIDS..."

"He knows I don't. He knows almost everything about me!"

"Then tell him you have a _secret_ boyfriend.

"That's not very convincing..."

Yamato paused for a moment, "Then tell him that you value your friendship a lot and for you his faith in your friendship is more sacred than a relationship in love."

She started, "Doesn't that sound a little... insincere?"

He shook his head- "You said you've never had a boyfriend so this sounds reasonable enough. Besides if you say it sincerely enough then people _do_ tend to believe it."

She pursed her pink lips and asked tentatively. Maybe it wasn't her position to ask... but still- "Has it worked for you?" Without hesitation, he nodded- "It did. Long ago. I hadn't even liked that girl."

When she looked at him with questioning eyes, he hastily added, "I still don't! But it was a nice way to say no. It should work... And if you mean it then it's definitely a..."

She bit her upper lip this time- "If you say so. I think I'll give it a try..." she fidgeted around in the pockets of her green cargoes. "I better write it down. I tend to forget things a _lot_!" She grinned and pulled out a sleek phone and happily typed it all out, then taking a long sip of her iced tea she looked at him. Her red eyes were a _very_ unusual feature. Yamato found himself thinking they were contacts but then realised - contacts don't change colour the way real eyes do, the way hers did - now that she was happy, a light danced around in them and they were a healthy, brilliant red. In the car, when she drove, they were slightly darker as if her mind was wandering somewhere else, thinking of things that obviously troubled her. And atop the cliff her eyes were the weirdest. There was a twinkle in them- which he could see. She was undoubtedly happy. But at the same time they were sullen and shifty... And when he asked her about her problems her eyes had lightened, resembling ripe carrots but doubt had shrunk her pupils. Eyes were a window to any soul, he respectfully concluded.

Seeing Yamato's expression become blank, she realised that he wasn't even seeing her. He was lost in his thoughts and she waited patiently for him to get back. Disturbing him would be rude, she understood. He needed help- he would tell her... It was not a liberty she could take and prod him regardless of how exciting the idea sounded.

She let her eyes roam over him - he was wearing a white Ralph Lauren polo shirt; although she couldn't see his legs, she remembered seeing him wearing black bermudas and trainers. His black beanie partially obscured his golden locks which happened to be a dead giveaway. They were spiky and bright, yet looked smooth. She idly wondered what it would feel like to run her fingers through them. He was wearing dark glasses that hid even his brows and nose but she knew that his eyes were a startling, yet soothing blue.

Finally, her impatience got the better of her and she reached a hand across the table, poking his long, callused fingers. He started suddenly and his cheeks went from a pale ivory to rose pink.

"Your turn, Mr. Troubled Rockstar..." she cajoled and as he turned a deeper shade of pink, she joked, "Thinking about your girlfriend?" She laughed.

He shook his head, _'No. Just thinking about you...'_ "That's the complication..." he clenched and unclenched his fist on the table. She didn't know how to react, yet her mouth formed an almost inaudible "Oh"

"The media is _obsessed_ with my love life! Or lack thereof and every week I miraculously get a new one! This week it's that pink haired witch..."

"You mean the cook? Mimi Tachikawa?"

He grimaced, "Yea, her... I didn't even know who she was until my band mates showed me the newspapers."

"So she's _not_ your girlfriend? That's odd because I remember my friend gushing about it. Apparently in some interview she said you were 'The best boyfriend I've ever had'." She emphasised by drawing quotation marks in the air.

He let out a guttural snarl, "I can't stand the way the media laps it up! I've _never_ had a girlfriend but they've linked me up with every girl in existence with the exception of only - let me see - you!" He sighed in frustration.

"But if they see us together they will. You're their blue-eyed boy..." she smiled bemusedly.

"More like Playboy!" He interrupted ferociously.

She laughed heartily- "My friend says the same thing! She's into gossip and tabloids. Couples, breakups, wardrobe malfunctions, parties... she knows everything!"

"I should get in touch with her; she'd know more about my life than I do." He rubbed the back of his neck forlornly.

"You want the paparazzi to back off and let you breathe..." she observed.

"Yes! You have no idea how gruelling it is!" Sensing people's eyes on him due to the small outburst, he lowered his voice, "If it isn't girlfriends and breakups then its drinking and drugs and God-knows-what-else that I have _never_ done!"

"I have a solution for the link-up part but the drugs et al seems part and parcel of a rock band... still... let me see..."

Yamato leaned forward and took a draught of his cooling cappuccino. He looked at her intently - she was wearing a red Ferrari hoodie and forest-green cargoes. She had short red hair that curled below her ears. Her lips were unnaturally pink but he could see no trace of gloss, balm or lipstick. Maybe they were natural after all. Her eyelashes were long and bathed her eyes and cheeks in shadow when she bent her head. Her hair shone as if it was on fire and her skin was a healthy tan that showed hours under the crisp sun. She looked up and smiled at him. "See..." she began.

* * *

_Small note here - I've made a decision - I'm not uploading the next till I get more of a response for this fic! Feed my ego and all that *winks*_  
_And thank you for reading! Ja ne!_


End file.
